


The Sunshine Special

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based on Samijen's AU, Big Bad Wolf!Ryan, Geoff drinks with Rapunzel, Granny!Geoff, Hunter!Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Like he's a legit bird, Lumberjack!Michael, M/M, Mama!Jack, Ray riding hood!AU, Ray's middle name is sunshine, Red Riding Hood!Ray, bird!gavin, fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The veil is thin, spewing all kinds of fairy tales and legends alike into the small town tucked low in a valley. They intermingle with the small town, and Jack, the town's baker, walks along the veil everyday, greeting those who come through. One day, he finds a child abandoned through the veil, wrapped in nothing more than a blood red cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine Special

**Author's Note:**

> With school, work, and a writers block that doesn't want to let me do much else, stories are incredibly slow, despite me having NUMEROUS started or half done. This is one I've been working on since Sami first made the AU, and I'm glad to finally be able to post it!!! As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!!

Once upon a time in a village far away there lived a boy, one born to the streets with nothing at all but a beautiful red cloak. Where the city was built the veil happened to be thin, leaking and expelling all kinds of magic; fairy tales and legends come to life, slipping into the city and clashing with the modern world. The boy lay in a basket, kept warm by his precious gift, tossed through the veil after a mother's regret. Jack, a kind baker, walks along the veil everyday, conversing with whatever decides to poke their heads through that day, wanting to see what the modern world is like only to realize it's nothing like what they expected. He stumbles upon the basket when he hears despondent wailing and he coos, scooping the small child from the basket and rocking them until they quiet. The baby looks up with eyes so brown they seem black, wide and filled with an innocent curiosity. Jack places a kiss atop a head of soft black hair, the baby giggling at the feeling of Jack's beard.

 

"My dear Red." Jack croons, hooking the basket with his other hand, cradling the child as he begins to walk back towards town.

 

~*~

 

Jack walks through the woods, his child cradled against his chest by the sling he rests in. The baby sleeps peacefully while they walk, Jack humming a lullaby and rubbing the child's back to keep him asleep. The path is long and winding, the trees providing ample shade in the heat of the day. Jack never strays from the path, eyes scanning the trees. He comes upon the cabin tucked far away into the forest, walking up the stone pathway and avoiding an empty glass bottle. He kicks the door seeing as he has no free hands, and the door swings open moments later, a man with messy hair peeking from under a bed cap glaring. His eyes are bloodshot and his lip curled in a sneer, but he straightens and pats his nightgown, trying to make himself seem more put together than he really is.

 

"Nice to see you cleaned up for me." Jack starts, the man sighing heavily and waving Jack inside.

 

"Look, I had a couple of friends over-"

 

"Don't tell me you were drinking with Rapunzel again." Jack frowns disapprovingly and the man looks guilty. "Geoff she isn't old enough to drink yet!"

 

"Hey, she's from fairytale land, our laws don't apply to them." Geoff grumbles, Jack sighing heavily as he sets the cooler of alcohol he brought on the table. The baby is disturbed by the noise and he begins to cry, hiccuping wails that has Jack undoing the sling and holding him properly, bouncing him gently.

 

"Hush Red, mama is here." Jack rubs the child's back, the cries slowing and reducing into nothing more than little whimpers. Jack digs into the cooler, Geoff backing up with his mouth agape. Jack walks over to Geoff's small kitchen, using his microwave to heat up the bottle. He tests it on his wrist before positioning Red in his arm as he sits on Geoff's couch, Red greedily suckling, little hands coming up to touch the bottle as he makes small grunting noises. Jack coos at him, smiling, and Geoff finally breaks from his stupor.

 

"Either there was something in that alcohol and I'm tripping balls or you've brought a baby to my house."

 

"There's nothing in the alcohol beside alcohol." Jack murmurs, watching his pretty baby carefully.

 

"How the hell did you get a _baby?"_ Geoff demands incredulously, Jack shushing his hysteric yelling.

 

"I was walking along the veil and he was abandoned in a basket, wearing a red cloak much too big for him."

 

"Well there's no talking you out of this by now, if you've found him alone. Can I hold the little guy?"

 

Jack watches Red suck at an empty bottle and become frustrated, letting out another wail. Jack grins, and Geoff immediately looks nervous. "Calm him while I make another bottle."

 

"Jack-" Geoff fumbles, making a natural crook with his arm as Jack tucks Red into Geoff's arms. Geoff immediately starts rocking and bouncing gently, making soft shushing noises. "There there uh, Red. Mama is makin' you another bottle." Red looks up at Geoff with wide, teary eyes, and though Geoff won't admit it, he falls in love with the kid. Red calms down and reaches, trying to grab the tattoos off of Geoff's arms and hands as he grunts. Geoff wiggles his fingers where his newest tattoos are and Red lets out a delighted giggle, Geoff grinning. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine, cute little guy."

 

"Ray." Jack says suddenly, handing the bottle to Geoff who immediately gives it to Red, allowing him to eat more.

 

"Huh?" Geoff says, looking from Red's content face to Jack's smiling face.

 

"His name. I hadn't thought of one, so I was calling him Red. His name is Ray."

 

"Ray Sunshine Pattillo." Geoff says, and Jack groans but Ray giggles around the nub of the bottle and Geoff smiles smugly. "The baby likes it so you can't argue with me."

 

"Great, you know he's gonna hate it when he's older." Geoff grins lazily, looking down at Ray.

 

"Nah, he's gonna love it."

 

~*~

 

He loves it. Even when he's 13 and going through his rebellious phase he never says that he hates his name or that he wishes that Geoff had never named him. By the time he's 16 Jack leaves him home alone when he goes into the forest, and Ray runs the store. Ray stands behind the counter, apron covered in flour and icing as Ray’s tongue peeks from between his lips, brow set in concentration as Ray finishes the final swirl on the wedding cake he was making. He sets the icing down as someone walks in, and Ray moves over to peek from the back. A boy, taller than Ray himself with auburn curls and honey eyes comes walking in, almost swimming in the plaid button up tucked into his brown pants. Ray scowls and clicks his tongue disapprovingly, grabbing a dish towel to wipe his hands on.

 

“Michael the mud!” Ray cries, Michael looking down at the filth he’s dragging onto pristine white floors.

 

“Oops, my bad.” Ray whines, pouting at Michael and knowing he’ll end up mopping that mess up. Michael’s eyes sweep over Ray as Ray leans over the counter, towards Michael as Michael also leans against the counter. “What’s the Sunshine special?”

 

“Two lemon bars and an apple fritter.” Ray says cheerfully, the special having been named after him and actually created by him. Michael’s grin is enough to make Ray’s cheeks flush in embarrassment, but Michael just reaches up to ruffle Ray’s hair. Ray makes a noise of complaint and straightens up, trying to fix his hair as Michael laughs. “Michael stop it!”

 

“You’re too cute. Where’s Jack?”

 

“He went to the forest.” Ray mutters, dropping his hands as he smooths his hands over his skirt. “How come you’re in town?”

 

“Because I wanted a nice home cooked meal. That and Jack and I have some things to talk about.” Ray goes to grab something and Michael raises his voice so Ray can hear him over the clammer of the kitchen. “When’s he supposed to get back?”

 

“Who knows.” Ray says, bringing the cake out just as the customer comes in, right on time, to pick the cake up. Ray smiles and hands them their order and they’re on their way out the door when Jack pulls the door open and holds it, allowing the person out before he comes in. “Mama!” Ray tugs his apron off and leaves it on the counter as he bounds around the counter and runs at Jack, giggling as Jack lifts him and spins him around as they hug.

 

“My dear Red.” Jack says fondly, setting Ray down as he pats his skirt back down and Jack smiles. Jack looks Michael over while he leans against the counter, and he looks disapprovingly down at the mud on the floor. Ray’s face goes white and he scrambles behind the counter, heading for the back.

 

“I’ll clean it up!” He shouts, Jack chuckling as he ushers Michael into one of the booths far from the mess and the counter. Michael’s face is serious, stony, and Jack sits down heavily, sighing.

 

“There’s something in the forest.” Michael starts, and Jack briefly allows himself to slump, rubbing at a headache building behind his eyes. Jack blinks until his vision straightens again and he looks over to see Ray working dutifully to clean up the mess that Michael left. “I don’t know what it is but it’s lurking, and it isn’t human.”

 

“Is it any threat?”

 

“It hunts deer, but no one gets hurt as long as they stay on the path.” Jack motions for Michael to shut up as Ray comes walking up, setting down a plate of lemon bars and a large cup of coffee. Michael starts in on the lemon bars while Jack nurses the cup of coffee, Ray disappearing back into the kitchen as Jack motions for Michael to go on. “It has to be a wolf of some kind. It might have come down from the north.”

 

“Whatever it is, it won’t cause a problem for me, will it?” There’s an edge to Jack’s voice, and Michael begrudgingly nods. He knows that means that he’s been put to the task of ridding the forest of whatever is plaguing it.

 

~*~

 

Ray stands in front of his mirror, clipping the pack around his waist where the top of his dress is sewn onto the skirt. His boots are on and his cloak, blood red and stark against the black of his dress, is fastened around his shoulders. Ray holds the material close around him, rubbing the soft cloth between two fingers. There’s a knock on his door as he looks up, and he mutters a soft come in while he turns around.

 

“Hey Ray, can you do something for me?”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

Jack steps in with a familiar blue cooler, and Ray narrows his eyes. “Can you bring this to Granny?”

 

Ray stares blankly as Jack stands in front of him, cooler held between his hands. Ray looks done with the request already. “You want me to go outside.”

 

Jack nods. “Yes.”

 

“Into the woods.”

 

Another nod. “Yup.”

 

"There’s snow." Ray doesn’t mention the fact that it’s only October and snow is sticking to the ground already.

 

"Your cloak will warm you."

 

“All alone?”

 

“Uh- _huh_!” Jack says enthusiastically, grinning at Ray.

 

Ray blinks, looking down at the cooler before looking back up at Jack’s face. “Me. _Outside_.”

 

“Yes, Ray. You make deliveries for me all the time.”

 

“I’m sorry but what the fuck are you smoking and why is the bowl not being passed?”

 

“Ray Sunshine Pattillo you watch your fucking mouth.” Jack scolds, Ray grumbling as he begrudgingly takes the cooler. “Here, I made these in case you get hungry.”

 

Jack holds out a little baggie of cookies and Ray tucks them away in his little pack with his phone and DS, pursing his lips. “Alright well I guess I’m off to Granny’s for the day.”

 

“Be safe.” Jack says as Ray heads out towards the back door, Ray pausing as Jack tugs on his cloak. “Stay on the path, okay? Don’t, and I mean it, don’t stray at all.”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know, I’ll get lost and Michael will have to find me. No worries, Mama, I got this.”

 

“Alright, have fun, and if Geoff asks, don’t tell him how much the booze cost.”

 

Ray nods and sets off, ducking under a tree branch as he finds the path and starts the familiar trek to Geoff’s cabin. Ray listens to the trees and the ground not worn by feet teen with whatever life hasn't been driven away by the snow that sticks to the ground. Ray tugs his hood up when light hits him in the face, and he stares down at his salt stained boots to tide himself over and try to quell his growing boredom. He swings the cooler back and forth slowly, the contents banging and sliding around. When Ray hears the clink of glass he stops and keeps it as still as possible, hurrying his pace a little bit. Ray always hates carrying fragile things; his feet are clumsy and he has plenty of scars from dropping glass and cutting himself.

 

Ray’s head turns when he hears a branch snap to his left, and he briefly thinks that he sees eyes in the bushes. His feet slow before he stops, looking around and squinting at the trees as if they’ll point out what it is he’s looking for. “Hello? Michael?”

 

Ray creeps closer to the edge of the path, peering out into the forest. Ray screams as something frantic and warm whacks into his face and he stumbles back, falling on his butt as his skirt rides up on his thighs and Ray scrambles to push it back down. A brown bird lands on his knee and shakes, Ray scowling.

 

“Gavin! Why the fuck did you do that? I just flashed the whole goddamn forest my underwear.”

 

Gavin tweets and puffs himself up, Ray shooing him away as he stands and brushes snow off his butt. Ray had only been walking for about half an hour, and he still has a few hours to go, Gavin’s disturbance not very welcome. “Micoo had me scouting!"

 

"Is he around?" Ray inquires, looking out into the forest again. Gavin is Michael’s magical bird, and usually the bumbling bird isn't so far from Michael. They tend to be glued at the metaphorical hip.

 

"Nope, the bloke is in town. I gotta go back now, he said to hurry!" Ray waves but Gavin is already flirting away. How a bird can have a British accent is beyond Ray, but he's long since stopped asking. Ray looks around for a bit and then continues on his journey, ignoring the rustles in the bushes.

 

It's a couple of hours later when Ray stops again, munching on a cookie and looking around. Ray hears another branch break and he turns, this time locking eyes with lupine gold eyes staring back at him. Ray yelps and scrambles backwards, stopping on the opposite edge of the path. Something keeps him from crossing it, whether it's Jack's warning or something else. Ray has a terrifying thought that he's had a wolf stalking him and that he's about to be eaten when slowly a human form comes into view; broad shoulders covered by a black leather jacket, stonewashed jeans hugging in all the right places and black boots completing the look.

 

"Where are you going, little girl?" Ray gapes at the dark, rumbling voice and the pitch black wolf ears that swivel and seek each noise, twitching and flicking occasionally.

 

"Fuck off." Ray can't think of anything else to say, and he brings his middle finger up a little forcefully to try and emphasize his statement. The wolfman's ears point up and towards him in interest, and clawed fingers push the bush apart as he steps out of the snowy brush and onto the path. Ray can't step back anymore than he already has.

 

"Is that the name of the town?" That dark voice replies, Ray squinting suspiciously. Was that a... Joke? Ray laughs in disbelief, but he sees a bushy black tail start wagging in response, and yeah, that was a joke and the man is obviously pleased.

 

"Are you.. The big bad wolf?" Ray asks, timid and quiet. The growl that he gets in response makes him flinch and he trips, falling in the snow for the second time that day as he frantically tries to keep his skirt from riding up. It doesn't help and the man's ears perk up again at the sight as Ray covers up and glares. "It's not polite to stare, asshole."

 

"It's not polite to call names either." The man says as he holds his hand out. Ray's cheeks flush in shame and he accepts the hand up. Ray yelps when the man pulls forcefully enough that Ray bounces off of his chest, Ray's slim fingers clutching at the front of his leather jacket. "What's your name?"

 

"You can call me Red." Ray says, taking a step back to maintain a respectful distance. "And you?"

 

"What about me?"

 

"What's your name?" Ray says, sighing when the man gives him a decidedly toothy grin and says nothing. "Alright then, Wolf it is." That wipes the grin off of Wolf's face and Ray is quietly laughing as he turns on his heel and continues his walk along the path. He hears footsteps following him and they walk in silence for a while before he feels a tail brush over the backs of his thighs. "Hey! Paws off, bub!"

 

Ray swats at Wolf's tail and he yips, lip pulled back in a snarl as Ray glares right back. "I can't control it! It was an accident." His tail isn't wagging anymore, not by a longshot, and he woofs unhappily. Ray's expression softens and he gingerly reaches out, petting Wolf's tail.

 

"I'm sorry, Wolf." Wolf sighs and his shoulders slump as well, tail wagging slowly.

 

"All is well. My name is uh, is Ryan." He mumbles, Ray nodding and giving Ryan a small smile.

 

"Well, Ryan, do you like cookies?" Ryan's ears perk up at that, and he sniffs, Ray pulling the remainder of his little snack baggie out.

 

Ray hands Ryan a cookie and he sniffs at it, nibbling delicately at the edge until he gets a taste. The cookie is swiftly eaten in two bites, and Ryan's tail wags as he looks at the others in Ray's hand. Ray takes one and then hands the rest to Ryan, Ryan woofing and happily digging in.

 

"Where are you going?" Ryan mutters around a mouthful of cookie.

 

"To Granny's house."

 

"M-may I come along? I know a faster path, if it's that cabin deep in the woods."

 

Ray looks at Ryan through the corner of his eye and he debates letting Ryan lead him, but then Jack’s voice floats through his head. “I can’t leave the path, Mama told me not to, he said it was dangerous to stray.”

 

Ryan is struck silent by that comment, ears pinning down against his skull as his face closes off, demeanor turning cold. Ray stops walking when Ryan stops, and he turns to Ryan, raising an eyebrow only for his eyes to widen and go stumbling back when Ryan growls, a low, menacing sound. Ryan’s eyes aren’t on him, though, and with a howl Ryan darts off, Ray turning to watch after him.

 

“Ryan, wait!” Ray does something incredibly foolish, going crashing through the brush as he follows Ryan’s rapidly retreating form. His feet sink into the snow and he can’t keep up with as fast as Ryan is darting through the trees and snow, Ray’s legs aching. “Ryan! Ryan c’mon I can’t run that fast-”

 

Ray falls silent, stumbling to a stop, and he looks around, whipping his head from side to side and whimpering. “No, nonono where is it?”

 

Ray looks around, takes a few steps back the way he thinks he came, but he can’t see the path anywhere. Ray’s grip tightens on the handle of the cooler and something hot and heavy settles in his gut, making his legs weak and tears well. Ray sniffles, hot tears dripping onto his cheeks, and he knows that he's lost, but he starts walking anyways, hiccuping and trying to stay strong. Ray pulls his hood back up, hiding the tears that make messy trails down his face as he follows where he thinks Ryan went.

 

The sun is high in the sky when Ray stumbles upon the cabin, his tears long since dried up and cheeks frozen. Ray's tights are torn and there are a few bloody cuts, but he looks otherwise unscathed. He knocks on the door of the cabin and jumps when the door swings open after one knock, heavy lidded blue eyes glaring at him.

 

"You don't have to knock." Geoff stands aside and lets Ray in, Ray immediately going to put the booze in the fridge. "You look like hell, buddy, what happened?"

 

"I got lost." Ray mutters, sitting down on Geoff's couch as he slumps.

 

"You went off the path." Geoff says it without an ounce of doubt, Ray nodding. "Didn't Jack warn you not to?"

 

"I wanted to get here faster." Geoff gives Ray a disapproving look before sighing and holding open his arms.

 

"C'mere Sunshine." Ray crawls over towards Geoff and hugs him back, Geoff pressing a scruffy cheek against Ray's. Ray eats a small snack that Geoff offers and has some time to warm up, petting Joe the cat. Geoff tells him about how Michael has been hunting for him so that he doesn’t have to go into town as often, and Ray smiles. Michael likes to provide for people, and he always brings things for Ray from the forest even though he really doesn’t need them. Ray helps Geoff mend a few tears in his clothes while he’s there, and it isn’t until an hour later that Geoff looks out the window and hums.

 

"You best go before it gets dark. Stay on the path this time, okay?"

 

"Okay." Ray kisses Geoff's cheek and heads out, Geoff standing in the doorway.

 

"Thank for the booze Sunshine!" He calls, Ray waving from over his shoulder as he hurries off.

 

Ray stays on the path, never strays even when he hears branches breaking and soft whines. Ray ignores them, pulls his hood up and glowers from underneath the red cloth. Night has fallen and Ray is only halfway home, immensely glad for his cloak to keep him warm and ward off the chill that nips at his nose. His legs are cold, but there's not much he can do about that. Ray hears the heavy crunch of something hitting the snow and Ray looks around, spotting yellow eyes watching him. "Ryan?"

 

"Who's Ryan?" Ray screams, whirling around and pressing a hand to his chest when he sees Michael, axe slung over one shoulder and gun strapped to his back. Ray scowls and smacks Michael's arm, huffing.

 

"Don't sneak up on me like that! Ryan is uh," Ray looks again at where he knows Ryan is, can see the pleading in his eyes. "A bunny that I saw earlier. I thought maybe he'd run off after getting spooked and just now come back."

 

Ray's words are pointed, and Michael raises an eyebrow. "Well he's a bunny, so he's not going to hop along with you. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

 

"N-no, I'm alright, just go make sure Geoff doesn't give himself alcohol poisoning. Can you uh, also get the cooler? I forgot it."

 

Michael frowns, looking around, and his eyes narrow. "Jack told me to escort you home. There's a wolf in the woods, and we don't want you hurt. I’ll grab it tomorrow."

 

Ray's eyes widen, jaw clenching, and he shakes his head. "I'm fine. Go, Michael, I don't need you to walk me home."

 

"R-"

 

"Go! I can do this on my _own_ for once!" Ray says angrily, Michael putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

"Alright. If Jack asks, I walked you back to the edge of town."

 

"Yeah thanks." Ray mutters, brushing past Michael and walking off. Ray is a few minutes away from where they met when he spins around, hands on his hips and a frown on his face. "Ryan you come out right now."

 

After a pregnant pause Ryan slinks out from the trees, tail tucked and ears down as he whines. "Red I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run off but-"

 

Ryan gets cut off when a warm body slams into him, arms going around his torso as hands press up under Ryan's jacket. He whines again, head dipping down to sniff and nose at Ray's hair while Ray hugs him. Ryan's tail wags uncertainly as Ray mumbles against his chest.

 

"You didn't hurt me when I went off the path."

 

"I don't hurt the people that go off the path."

 

"But Michael and Mama always said that people got hurt."

 

"I scare them back to the path, but I- I don't hurt them." Ray huffs when Ryan goes to move away and he holds on stubbornly. "Red?"

 

"You’re warm and I'm sick of snow."

 

“You shouldn’t stay out too long, Red, you need to get home.” Ryan mumbles, Ray groaning when Ryan pushes him back gently.

 

“Well then you’re going to accompany me.” Ray says, looking up as if daring Ryan to argue with him. Ryan sighs and takes Ray’s hand, walking along the path as his tail wags lazily and Ray looks much too pleased with himself. Just standing near Ryan makes Ray a little bit warmer, and whenever the wind blows Ryan crowds in a little to try and block the harshest gales.

 

Ray can see his house by the time Ryan starts to lag, and he stops, looking at his backdoor before looking up at Ryan. “Is this your home?” Ryan whispers, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah. Remember it, okay?”

 

“Red I really shouldn’t-”

 

“My name is Ray. Visit me, Ryan. Promise me you will. You don’t have to be alone in the woods.”

 

“Won’t your mother get mad?”

 

A rueful smile curls Ray’s lips and he chuckles, shaking his head. “Nah, not if he doesn’t know.”

 

“You’re gonna go behind his back?”

 

“Mhmm.” Ray turns when he hears Jack’s voice and he goes up on his tiptoes, kissing Ryan’s cheek. Ray pushes Ryan towards the forest again before he runs towards his house. "I'm home Mama!" Ryan slinks back but he pauses when Ray is picked up by a burly man and spun around, his giggles sweet on Ryan's ears.

 

~*~

 

Ryan stops by every day at nightfall, sitting with Ray or going for a walk when Ray is too restless or Jack is still up. Some days Ryan is in wolf form and he stays that way, so Ray just talks about everything and anything. Other days he’s angry and twitchy and Ray pets him and scratches behind his ears until his tail starts wagging again. Most days, though, he’s soft and passive and nothing makes him sharp and aggressive unless they bother Ray. They keep the routine until summer hits and Ray is working every day, going to bed as soon as he gets home, leaving Ryan alone in the woods. Ray always sees him through his window, and all he does is wave before Ryan woofs softly and runs off. Ray works through the summer and into the colder months, watching snow stick in October only for it to heat up again and threaten to melt everything.  

 

Ray has a day off a month later, and he spends it sitting curled up in bed, DS in hand and cocoa on the nightstand. Ray goes to take a sip of his drink but stops abruptly, a howl ringing through the air outside. Ray scrambles up, pulling on sweatpants and a random camisole from his closet. He shoves his feet into his boots as he bumbles down the stairs and bolts to the back door, wrenching it open. Ray goes stumbling out, looking around until he spots familiar yellow eyes and a grin spreads across his face. Ray waves, stepping through the snow as he rubs his arms and makes his way towards the forest. A large black form slinks from the trees quickly, Ray yelping and giggling when a cold nose nudges at his bare arms and urges him back. Ryan yips and growls until Ray turns, and Ryan pads along, Ray heading back to his porch.

 

"Come on, Mama is running the store today." Ray wades back through snow that looks more like mush with April rapidly approaching and spring on its way.

 

Ray holds the back door open and Ryan pads inside, claws clicking on the hardwood floors as he shakes snow from his fur. Ray kicks his boots off and then crouches down, opening his arms as a very fluffy, very warm wolf cuddles up to him, tail wagging hard enough that his butt wiggles. Ray pulls back from the hug and pets Ryan's cheeks, scratching behind his ears. Ryan's foot thumps as Ray grins and continues his ministrations, a pink tongue lolling out of Ryan's muzzle as he leans his head into Ray's touches. When Ray stops Ryan whines and noses Ray's cheek, Ray pushing his face away as he stands up.

 

"Up to my room, just in case he comes back." Ray takes off, Ryan close, nipping playfully at his thighs. Ray closes the door and locks it behind them before they both pile onto the bed, Ryan transforming into the man that Ray first met. Ray smiles as Ryan lays his head in Ray's lap and Ray plays with his hair. They sit there peacefully, and eventually Ray grabs his book, continuing to read while petting through Ryan’s hair while Ryan rumbles happily.

 

"He's going to find out." Ray jumps when Ryan talks, and Ray frowns.

 

“He hasn’t yet.” Ray protests, Ryan’s nose scrunching up as he growls in displeasure. His eyes open and instead of the friendly look Ray is used to he gets a faintly hostile one, and Ray drops his book. It drops harmlessly onto the bed, bouncing and making Ray lose his page, but Ray pays it no mind.

 

“Why can’t you tell him?” Ryan seems determined, brow furrowed and pupils mere slits.

 

“He wouldn’t understand.” Ray says quietly, biting his lip when Ryan growls.

 

“Make him!” Ryan presses.

 

“I can’t!” Ray yells.

 

“Try.” Ryan snarls the word, jerking himself away from Ray.

 

“Ryan-”

 

“I won’t do this anymore.” Ryan says as he gets up, tugging sharply at the collar of his leather jacket as his ears pin back.

 

“Y-you won’t… You won’t visit?”

 

“No. I won’t.” Ray’s heart sinks into his stomach and he swallows thickly, mouth suddenly dry. Ryan stands there for a few tense moments before he turns and walks out the door, feet thumping on the stairs, and Ray is frozen in place until he hears the back door open. Ray fumbles, falling out of bed and scrambling to his feet as he pounds down the stairs, and Ray stops, breathless in the doorway as he sees Ryan shift. He looks back, locking eyes.

 

“P-please… Please don’t leave, Ryan, I _can’t_ tell him. He doesn’t know you’re not dangerous, he won’t listen I- I don’t want to lose you.” Ryan’s ears perk up briefly, but pin back when Ray says that he can’t tell Jack. With a low growl Ryan takes off, not looking back. Ray reaches out, eyes watery and lips trembling. “Ryan! Ryan come back!” Ray wails, waiting a few anxious moments until he realizes that Ryan really wasn’t lying.

 

Ray stares, stricken and in disbelief of what just happened, cold wind tickling at his skin and ruffling his hair. Ray waits, and waits, and waits, and eventually his legs give out after a few hours and he sits in the doorway, but still he waits. Ray is still staring blankly at the forest when a hand lightly touches his shoulder and he screams, jerking away and going tumbling down the stairs of the back porch. Ray reaches out to catch himself, to do something, and his arm twists underneath him, Ray crying out as he goes sprawling in the snow.

 

“Ray!” Jack hurries down to Ray’s side, and Ray lets Jack sit him up as he blinks and looks up blearily at Jack.

 

“Mama?” Ray shifts, bumping his arm, and pain, like a deep ache that feels like a scratch he can’t itch flares in his arm. Ray gasps and cradles his forearm to his chest, whimpering.

 

“Are you okay? Let me look.” Ray doesn’t argue when Jack takes his arm, and Ray grits his teeth when Jack presses in a little bit and he grimaces. Ray looks back at the forest one more time as Jack guides him inside, but he doesn’t see anything looking back at him.

 

~*~

 

One short emergency room visit later, and Ray is back home, grumpy and forlorn as he stares at the bright orange cast on his arm. It goes from just below the elbow to his hand, covering his palm but stopping just before his fingers. The car ride home is silent, and Ray stares down at the sling they’ve said he has to wear for at least four weeks. The cast is supposed to stay on for around 6, and Ray is  already mourning the cakes he won’t get to decorate because of his broken arm. Ray trudges up to the house behind Jack, and he kicks his boots off as the strap of the sling digs uncomfortably into his shoulder. That’s what he gets for wearing a camisole to the emergency room.

 

Ray makes to go to his room when Jack stops him, Ray not meeting Jack’s eyes. “Why were you sitting with the door open?”

 

“It was warm.” Ray mutters, lie obvious but Ray too exhausted to try harder.

 

“Ray, is there something you’re keeping from me?”

 

“No. I just- had a bad dream, that’s all.”

 

“Did you sleep all day again?” Jack seems convinced, and Ray nods, shuffling on his feet as he looks at Jack. “You know that isn’t good for you.”

 

“I know. Can I go sleep now, Mama?” Jack nods, kissing Ray’s forehead before shooing him off to his room. Ray trudges up the stairs, counting each step he takes until he reaches the top, and he knows how many stairs he has but he counts every time regardless. Ray takes the sling off before crawling into bed without changing, laying down and curling up. Laying and getting comfortable with the cast is near impossible, but eventually Ray finds a nice spot and he falls into a dreamless and black sleep. Ray only seems to sleep for a few hours, waking up when the sun breaches the horizon, getting up and changing his camisole and sweats out for his favorite black dress, Ray enjoying the familiar shuffle of fabric across his thighs. Ray puts on dark tights to try and keep his legs somewhat wam as an afterthought, looking at himself in the mirror. He begrudgingly puts the sling on, making sure it fits him properly. Putting his cloak on is a little harder with only one hand but somehow he manages, and he pads down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jack is already up, cooking what looks like a breakfast scramble, Ray's stomach growling.

 

"Morning Ray!" Jack says cheerfully, motioning towards the coffee machine. "Coffee is fresh, help yourself."

 

Ray wanders over, grabbing his mug from the hook that it hangs from under the counter and setting it on the counter. He goes on the search for cream and sugar next, putting a large amount of cream and a normal amount of sugar in. By the time Ray pours his coffee it's probably half creamer half coffee. Ray sits down at the table located in the kitchen and sips at the hot beverage slowly, watching Jack as he works.

 

"What am I doing at work today?"

 

"Nothing. You're on medical leave." Ray's arm freezes, cup close to his lips as he gapes. He sets his coffee cup down perhaps a little forcefully, frowning and staring at the tabletop.

 

"I don't want to be on medical leave, Jack. Work will help!"

 

"There's nothing you can do one handed at the store." Jack informs Ray, turning around and serving up two plates, setting one in front of Ray.

 

"But Mama-" Ray ignores the food until Jack tucks a fork next to his plate.

 

"My decision is final. You'll get paid time off, but you can't work." Tears sting at Ray's eyes as Jack says this, Ray bringing his good hand up to rub at his eye.

 

"The bakery is all I have." Jack reaches to pay Ray's shoulder sympathetically, but Ray angrily swats Jack’s hand away. Jack looks shocked, and Ray gets up from the table, storming off to the back door. Ray shoves his boots on, and he can hear Jack following him but he just yanks the door open and goes vaulting down the steps, legging it through the snow and towards the forest.

  
“Ray, come back here!” Ray leaps over the fence, ignoring the gate as he stumbles but continues running down the path, slipping and sliding in the snow but somehow managing to stay on his feet. Ray stops when his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest, Ray focusing on sucking in whatever air he can get, wobbling on his feet as he looks around. Ray jolts when he realizes he ran off the path again and he swears, beginning to follow his melting footprints back. Ray goes slow, dragging his feet, and the snow cracks and squishes once he gets past the frozen ice layer on top. Ray draws his cloak around him as best he can when the wind starts to blow, and Ray swears the temperature is dropping from the rather pleasant 34 degrees that it was. Ray hurries a little bit faster, trying not to stumble, and when he opens his eyes after a particularly hard gust there's snow whirling and falling in blinding sheets. Ray has stumbled head first into a blizzard.

 

~*~

 

Ray stumbles around blindly, footprints swept away with the rapidly falling snow. The wind steals his shouts for help, and he can't figure out which direction he's going in. Ray's boots have snow in them and he's starting to lose feeling in his fingers, Ray keeping himself from crying and making hypothermia set in quicker.

 

"Hello?" Ray croaks, voice hoarse after so long of screaming with the wind. Ray thinks that he hears a voice, sees something, but he goes sprawling in the snow when something slams into his back. Ray cries out, wiggling around in the snow as he's suffocated by the white in his vision. There's the scuffle of snow shifting, a muffled swear, and then whatever hit him, pinned him, is being lifted off of him. Ray pushes up with his good arm, blindly gasping in air as he spits snow out of his mouth.

 

"Thank god you're alright." Ryan's voice is not what Ray expected to hear. Ray expected Jack, or even Geoff, maybe Michael, but not Ryan. Not after what happened.

 

"Ryan? How d-did y-you know I w-was out here?" Ray's teeth are chattering bad enough that he can't speak without stuttering, Ryan taking his leather jacket off even when Ray tries to stop him.

 

"Jack told me. He started yelling, and I couldn't resist. He sounded so hurt, I had to go help. He knew the whole time, Ray, that I was hanging around you." Ryan shoves the leather jacket up under the cloak, eyes widening when he feels Ray's sling, and luckily the jacket is big enough to zip up around Ray even with his arm tucked up the way it is. Ryan situates the cloak for added warmth and then he takes Ray's hand, pulling him along.

 

Ray's head is spinning with the knowledge that Jack knew. He knew and he never told Ray not to be with Ryan, to have the 'big bad wolf' around. "R-Ryan I-I-I'm s-so sorry."

 

"Don't be. Ray he knew, and he didn't care. We were never sneaking around because he said he knew you'd wander off the path."

 

"B-but I n-never-"

 

"You're from the veil. He said that he suspected I was the counterpart for your fairytale, and so he left me alone." Ray's knees crumple with the new knowledge, and Ryan merely scoops him up, cradling him close and shielding him as he begins to jog.

 

"I-I'm f-from a f-fairytale?"

 

"You _are_ a fairytale. Jack can explain it better than I can. Just try to focus on getting warm, we'll be home soon."

 

Ray falls silent, chewing on his lower lip while he thinks over everything that Ryan has said. Ryan won't let him fall asleep but by the time they finally break through the tree line and into Ray's backyard both of them are shivering. Jack waits by the door, yanking it open and ushering them inside. "The shower is running, go get in, get warm."

 

Both of them go stumbling up the stairs, both squeeze into the small bathroom, and neither of them realize what's happening until Ryan is standing naked under the spray and Ray is staring, mortified, in just his panties. Ryan blinks, realizes what he's done, and his tail curls around to cover him up, just enough to shock Ray out of looking. Ray scrambles for a towel, covering himself up, and his cheeks flush heavily. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to stare!"

 

“You’re alright, Ray. You see me naked whenever I’m a wolf.”

 

“Yeah but y-you’re covered in fur!”

 

"Still naked." Ryan says, shrugging, and he tugs the curtain so that he can't see Ray to spare him some privacy. Ray stands there fidgeting, and he gets his bag to seal around his cast so he can get under the spray, Ray biting his lip. Ray wiggles out of his panties, and before he can rethink it he lifts his shaking hand and tugs the curtain back, stepping in and looking at Ryan's face shyly. Ryan just ushers him under the spray, arms going around Ray as they both stand there shivering under the water. Ryan heats up significantly quicker than Ray does, and he heats Ray up faster than the water can just by standing with Ray in his arms. Slowly the shivers leave Ray’s body, and Ryan just keeps turning the water up hotter and hotter until the agonizing reheating of his toes and fingers is gone and Ray realizes that the water is actually hurting his skin. Ray escapes the hot spray and grabs a towel, drying off and tugging the plastic cover from his arm, leaving it in the sink as he dashes to his room. Ryan follows a few minutes later, towel around his waist as he knocks on Ray’s door patiently.

 

“Just a moment!” Ray’s voice calls, the door opening as Ray stands in flannel pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. The contrast from a dress to this is a little jarring, but Ryan takes it in stride. “Oh, your clothes are probably all wet, huh?”

 

Ryan nods, and he goes to speak when Jack’s hand claps down onto Ryan’s shoulder. “I would hope that you two took separate showers.”

 

Ryan freezes, ears flicking and tail flattening as he looks at Ray nervously. Ray just shrugs, looking at Jack easily. “Jack, I’m twenty years old, I think I can handle showering with him.”

 

Jack looks disapprovingly at Ray but quickly realizes that Ray isn’t the little boy he found by the veil, and he sighs. “Let me get you something to wear.” Jack shuffles off and Ray stands in his doorway, just looking at the water dripping from Ryan’s hair.

 

“So, I’m a fairytale?” Ryan hums and nods, taking the clothes that Jack presents him. Ryan is completely shameless as he gets dressed right there, and he waves for Ray to follow him. Ryan has Ray sit on the couch, Ryan sitting between Ray's legs on the floor as Jack comes over with cups of coffee and cookies.

 

“Jack, I told him, but you should explain.” Jack nods and sits down, taking a long, slow breath.

 

“I found you when you were just a baby, abandoned in a basket wrapped in a beautiful red cloak. The one I gave to you on your thirteenth birthday.You had ovbiously come from the veil, the sweet little baby you were. About the same time you came through the veil, Ryan must have come, because reports of a wolf sprouted up, but only very small tracks.”

 

“Wait, Ryan, how old are you?”

 

“Uh, 26? Yeah, 26.” Ray falls silent again and waves for Jack to go on.

 

“We could never catch the wolf, and Michael hunted fruitlessly. But as soon as you began bringing things to Granny for me, the reports lessened. He became focused on his role of the fairytale. He was drawn to you.”

 

“I think I was supposed to kill you, eat up that pretty, supple flesh of yours.” Ray suppresses a shiver, ignoring the way Ryan sounds so hungry all of a sudden.

 

“But what changed?”

 

“I…”

 

Jack cuts in while Ryan flubs for words. “The big bad wolf fell in love with Red Riding Hood.” Ray jolts, looking at Ryan as he turns, and Ryan rests his chin on Ray’s knee, smiling up hopefully as his tail wags. Ray can’t help the smile that stretches over his lips in response and he scratches behind Ryan’s ears fondly.

 

~*~

 

Ryan is allowed to hang around after that without having to sneak around, and they’re marooned for a week in the house until the blizzard blows past, and Ryan dutifully goes out to shovel snow every hour, keeping it from piling too high. Ryan doesn’t mention that it’s absolutely so that he can cuddle with Ray, but Ray isn’t stupid. After Jack confessing Ryan’s feelings, they’d fallen into an easy yet tension filled routine, shared glances and blushing cheeks making the two of them dance around each other. Ryan had been relentless in his affections, staying near Ray constantly, if only to protect him, Ryan said.

 

Ray tries his best to make it seem like nothing has changed between them, and in a lot of ways, nothing has changed. Ray can’t work, and he’s still sullen and upset over being put on medical leave, but Ryan visits everyday at 2, bringing things for Ray so that he doesn’t feel as cooped up. Ray spends a lot of time on the porch, curled up in a chair he drags outside, blanket covering his legs as he watches Ryan bound through the snow, rolling and happy to entertain Ray. Ryan covers himself in snow and then snuffles around in the soft powdery top layer, looking like he’s been covered in powdered sugar.

 

“Ryan?” Ray calls softly, blanket secure around his shoulders as he stands up and shoves his feet back into his boots. He takes a few steps out into the yard, snow crunching underfoot, and Ryan rises as a man to meet him.

 

“Ray?” Ryan says in response, looking over Ray’s hesitant, worried face. “What’s wrong? Are you cold? Should we go inside?”

 

“Can we go for a walk? In the woods, I mean. I don’t want to be cooped up anymore.” Ryan nods and he goes inside to grab Ray’s cloak and some gloves, handing them to Ray. Once Ray is ready Ryan carves a path through the snow that Ray follows, and they walk down the path as if heading to Geoff’s house. Ray’s heart is thudding in his chest and his anxiety rises with each step that they take, Ryan holding his hand as if nothing is wrong. Ray can feel something bubbling in his stomach and he feels sick with nerves, but he turns to Ryan, stopping as Ryan stumbles and turns to face Ray, ears perking up.

 

“Ray? Does your arm hurt?” Ryan whines in concern and Ray shakes his head, swallowing thickly as he wipes his palm on his skirt, taking a deep breath.

 

“Close your eyes.” Ryan doesn’t ask anymore questions and he obediently closes his eyes, waiting. Ray swallows again, and before he can talk himself out of it he squeezes his eyes shut and goes up on his tiptoes. Ray presses their lips together, shaking like a leaf, and after a moment he steps back and pulls away, looking down at the snow as his cheeks flush.

 

There’s a startled little woof and Ray looks up just in time for Ryan to cup his chin, woofing and kissing Ray again. Ray’s arm goes up around Ryan’s neck to cradle the back of Ryan’s head while Ryan holds Ray at the waist. Ryan kisses Ray sweetly, and Ray can feel the wind of Ryan’s tail wagging furiously behind him. They part with twin gasps of breath, and Ray grins shyly.

 

“I thought… I thought that you weren’t interested. That it was unrequited.” Ryan mutters, eyes wide and tail still wagging full force.

 

Ray shrugs, playing with the zipper of Ryan’s jacket. “I just, I needed some time. To process everything, you know? I got hurt and then I found out I'm not even from here and that you were supposed to kill me but instead you fell in love with me and I- I didn't know what to do.

 

“It was hard, to try and figure everything out with everything going on, and you being around wasn’t necessarily making it _easier_ but the company was nice and I needed it.”

 

Ryan searches Ray’s face carefully, sniffing and ears flicking with their soft breaths. “But you know what to do now?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I think I do. I don’t know if you actually want me still, but I want to be more than just a fairytale, and breaking my fairytale seems like the first step.”

 

Ryan growls lightly as he snatches Ray up and presses him against his chest, Ryan leaning down and nipping at Ray’s nose. His grin is sly and loving and full of promise, Ray’s breath speeding up.  “You’re everything the big bad wolf could want.”

 

 


End file.
